Session 04
= Date of Session: ? = Encounters * Blue-eyed servant * Chase * Manfred Game Log Foreshadowing Aliyoth summons the Familia. He tells them that many will turn against them for their actions (in taking/rescuing Candy). The War has started for them. He also tells them of intruders in the Chancel from outside, which they need to take care of. Civil Unrest People's Anchors call to complain -- Dubai is missing now, and no one but these Anchors remember it. The Familia does some investigation. The Gourmand divines for rumors, the Keeper divines ritually for ill intent towards the Familia, and John divines for falsehoods against the Familia. Rumors: * Who is the Keeper really? * What's up with the horny pixie? (Several people claiming to have slept with the pixie.) * What's up with John and that weirdness? * Someone in the Familia controls people's minds and the only way to escape is to leave until it goes away. * Potential gang war in the west. Anarchist movement to tear down the ruling machineries of the Chancel. * Candy goes shopping for drugs and finds a few of greater strength. * Few people have enmity towards the Familia. All of it is in the outlying areas except for some in the western bridges - Deception and Hedonism's bridges. Where Dubai used to be is a field of screaming (in the Mythic) poppies. Larkspur's divinations on the past do not show the city (including when the Familia and others were running around), but the poppies were not there as of 3 days before the Familia &c were. Janice snaps a poppy while looking in the Mythic, and a soul is released. The Gourmand spends 1 RMP -- level 5 Divination. There is a lot of tension, primarily class-based. There is anger at the injustice of the wealth distribution. The outlying areas are angry at being manipulated. The drugs are from a plant that is a blend of several drug plants. They are being distributed by someone with an Auctoritas of greater than 2. The Gourmand invited the gang leaders to sit down and have a talk at his restaurant. Well, Shit Aliyoth screams! One of his servants (Manfred, the catman with the red eye) has gone missing, and the Familia is charged with finding him, and the culprit, and recovering them. The Gourmand finds Manfred's corpse in a large carnivorous plant in the wilderness, with the eye missing. With a greater divination, he finds the green-eyed servant (a chef) and the blue-eyed servant (a bartender). The Gourmand dispatches people to find and protect them. Candy on her own tracks down the blue eyed one and brings him in. In the meantime, the Familia recovers red's corpse and begin preparing to revive him to give information. However, some sort of living tidal wave / storm thing invades the Crawfish Basket and attempts to drown the Nobles. The Familia in the restaurant tussle for a couple of rounds, before the Gourmand attempts to drink the thing, at which point he vanishes, apparently summoned. End session, cliffhanger. Category:session log